Administration of radiolabelled antibodies is a relatively new treatment modality for certain forms of cancer. Much of this field is developmental in nature. In particular, the dosimetry of tumor masses, especially at the microscopic level, is as yet unknown. The Radiation Physics and Computer Automation Section is actively assisting in the implementation of clinical protocols. Current research is in two major areas. Imaging of the organ-specific distribution patterns on a temporal basis is fundamental to the understanding of antibody kinetics and for large volume radiation dosimetry (at the total organ level). The ability to accurately localize biodistribution patterns using nuclear medicine imaging techniques and to accurately register these images with respect to other imaging modalities (CT or MRI) is essential for obtaining quantitative results. Additionally, the dosimetry of microscopic tumor masses is best approached through the use of computer modelling. The results, where possible, will be validated using quantitative autoradiography.